A Proposal
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: One Shot :)


**I've been working on it for a while, finally decided to just upload. Hope you like it**.

* * *

Letty's POV

It was race night. I was walking up to Dom's car where the skanks were high in demand. I walked up and they barely moved. I gave Dom and looked and he excused himself. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed him back and he held on tighter.

"Let me go Dom"

"Let, come on. They're just skanks."

I pushed him harder,

"Let me go."

He let go with a sigh and I walked away. I was sick of his shit. I was sick of him treating me like I was disposable. I walked back to my car and Mia was standing there talking to some guy. I didn't even smile. I wasn't in the mood. I got in the car and reeved the engine. Mia jumped and glared at me. I gave her a look and she stepped away from the car. I sped off away from the scene and back to the house.

I had showered and changed by the time I heard everyone coming in. I rolled my eyes when they turned up the music, I was wearing a pair of shorts and one of DT's hoodies, my hair was in a messy bun a top of my head. I stayed in the room Dom and I shared.

It was almost three in the morning and the party was still going on. I was reading '1984' when James walked in. HE was one of Hector's boys. He rarely came to these things. He stopped when he looked around the room.

"Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."

"It's alright, next door to the right"

I smiled at the boy. He was one of the younger guys of the race scene. HE came back in a few minutes later. I smiled at him and invited him in. He came and sat on the end of the bed and I put my book down,

"Why are you up here all alone?"

"Long couple of days"

He nodded,

"You need to talk about it?"

I shook my head,

"No, I'll be okay."

"Well I think a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve the way Dom treats you"

I smiled,

"That's sweet; Dom and I just have an interesting relationship"

He nodded then smiled,

"Knock, knock"

I smiled at the boys attempt to make me feel better,

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow"

"interrupt-"

"MOO"

I laughed and smiled at the guy. He smiled back at me, until Dom walked in. He looked between the two of us.

"Dominic don't you even dare"

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I gave him a warning look, and he closed his mouth. I turned to James,

"Maybe you should go back down stairs."

He nodded and smiled and left not before Dom made a dumb comment,

"Next time you want to get in to my girl's pants, maybe try not to do it my bedroom"

I growled at him,

"Dominic"

James left rather quickly and I turned back to Dom. Dom slammed the door shut not that anyone heard since the music was booming downstairs. HE started first,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell did you think I was doing?"

"I think you were about to sleep with that guy"

"James"

"Does it look like I care about his name?"

"It doesn't look like you even care about me."

That stopped him. Hurt washed over his face instead of anger. I didn't care at this point I was sick of just warning him to behave. He was a grown man, and needed to start showing it.

"How can you even say that?"

"Let me see"

I started ticking things off on my fingers,

"One, you barely look at me unless we're alone. Two, you flirt with any piece of ass that walks by you. Three, you can never tell me how you feel. Four"

I was trying not to cry at this point,

"You are the only one that see's my heart and you stomp on it like it's nothing. You act like I'm some little slut that will always be there, but guess what?"

He looked at me not saying anything.

"I won't be."

I stormed past him in to the bathroom in our room. I locked the door and slide down the door. I heard him try and open it. Then he knocked,

"Let, come on just open the door."

I didn't say anything. He knocked on it a little while longer until it stopped. I heard him walk out of the room. The music had stopped from downstairs and I heard cars driving off. I sighed relaxing against the door.

I heard the bedroom door open and shut again. He knocked on the bathroom door again,

"Let come on. Open the door."

"Go away Dom"

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry because I finally made you see what an ass you've been and because you didn't get any"

"That's not it."

"Just go away."

I heard him sigh and he walked out of the room. I figured he was going out to drink but I never heard the front door open. I sat on the cold tile floor for another half hour before I walked back in to the bed room. Dom's pillows and the blanket off the end of the bed was gone. He decided to go sleep on the couch.

I crawled in to the bed, and smelled in Dom's scent. It surprised me how much I could hate him and love me at the same time. He was the one person that could hurt me the most and the only one that could fix it. I fell asleep thinking of Dom.

I woke up the next morning to Dom kneeling down beside me on the floor. I looked at him,

"Hey"

He smiled a little,

"Hey"

I sighed sitting up and leaning against the head board. HE stayed where he was on the floor.

"How's your back?"

"It's fine"

He smiled a little and stood up. I was a little offended when he didn't even try and make things right. He walked to the dresser, and got his clothes out. He went to the bathroom and showered. I shook my head as I slipped on some jeans and a baggy shirt. I walked down to the kitchen and was eating cereal when he came down. He didn't say anything,

"Dom are you not even going to try and fight for us?"

He turned and looked at me.

"What do you want me to say?"

I stood up and walked in front of him.

"Maybe that you're sorry, that you were being an ass. But if you can't even figure out all I want to know is that you love me, than maybe this won't work out. I'm not going to be one of your sluts"

I walked past him but he grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Just listen to me"

I pulled my arm back but nodded for him to continue.

"I love you, so much that sometimes it scares me. It scares me because I don't want to hurt you. But Let sometimes I just, I just can't help it. It's in my blood to be a man whore. I have no reason to want anyone but you. You are everything. You are beautiful, smart and you keep me in line. You keep me accountable when no one else has. It scares me that you love me that much. I really am sorry; you will never be just one of my sluts. You mean everything to me"

I looked at him, and he shrugged a little bit. I smiled, and I tackled him in a hug. He caught me and lifted me off the ground. He started whispering in my ear again,

"No more sluts I promise."

"Okay"

He moved his hands to my thighs and made my legs wrap around him. We started walking to the back yard.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to show you that you are only mine, and I'm only yours."

We walked in to the back yard and there was a sign saying,

_Ride or die baby, let's make it official. _

I slide down his body and looked at the sign face on. He wrapped his arms around my back and hugged me. I looked up at him; he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a ring, and put it in front of my face. I turned to face him,

"Dom"

"Let, listen. I thought about it all night and when you wouldn't open the door. It scared me. I thought I really lost you for good. I never wanted to feel like that again. I want you to say yes, so we can wear the rings and everyone will see it not just us."

"Yes"

"I mean Let, I'm going to be an ass still there's not changing me. But I am going to try so hard to never make you feel like you did last night. I want you to know that I never want to be with anyone else. Ever"

"Yes"

"Let, please. I'm begging here… wait did you say yes?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled so wide I thought he was going to explode. He grabbed me and twirled me around. I grabbed his shoulders and he brought me to a kiss. I smiled through it. I pulled away and looked at him,

"I want to get married now."

"Now?"

"Now. Let's drive to Vegas and get married."

He smiled and picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He slapped my ass as he walked to his car. He put me down and I brought him for one more kiss. He kissed me hungrily and pushed me up against the car. I moaned and pulled away a little before I simply stated,

"Vegas can wait. You need to take me upstairs"

He smiled and picked me up over his shoulder again. I laughed as we walked upstairs. He threw me on the bed, and crawled over top of me. We weren't playing around; we tore off each other's clothes. I was gripping Dom's shoulders urging him to push in to me when he stopped. I put my hands on his face,

"What is it?"

"Are you sure?"

I tilted my head at him,

"It's not my first time, what's wrong?"

He shrugged and I looked at him again.

"Dom"

"Let, I didn't do all of this just to get you"

"You already had me. You will always have me. Ring or no ring"

With that he pushed in to me so hard I almost came right there. I dug my nails in to his shoulder and I broke the skin. He grunted as he pumped harder and harder. He both came together and Dom collapsed beside me. I snugged in to his side,

"I think that was all the commitment I needed."

He laughed and kissed my head.

We stayed in bed for a week, only leaving when we had too. By the end of the week we ended back at the races, and the sluts were back at it but Dom wasn't. He slipped his arms around me as we watch Vince race.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

I turned to face him,

"For everything."

He kissed me gently and grabbed my hips and rubbed our noses together.

"You changed me"

"I never thought I'd see the day Dominic Torreto settled down."

"You are the only girl I would do it for"

I smiled and kissed him one last time. Now and forever we were going to be together. He just better make sure he behaves or we might not be having children.


End file.
